Hardcastle and McCormick: Ties That Bind
by mrwiseman-2
Summary: When Kathy Kasternack (Season 2:"One of the Girls from Accounting") is arrested for the murder of her client, it is up to the judge and Mark to come to the rescue. However, old feelings might just put more than Mark and Kathy's hearts in danger.


_Hardcastle and McCormick_ : The Ties that Bind

 _When Kathy Kasternack (Season 2:"One of the Girls from Accounting") is arrested for the murder of her client, it is up to the judge and Mark to come to the rescue. However, old feelings might just put more than Mark and Kathy's hearts in danger._

 **Hardcastle and McCormick** Hardcastle and McCormick** Hardcastle and McCormick** Hardcastle and McCormick**

It was four in the morning and Kathy Kasternack was surprised, to say the least. It had not been easy trying to get work after starting her very own accounting business. She had only 2 real clients, and one was currently dead on her kitchen floor.

"Well, lady," the cop demanded as he slapped handcuffs on her wrists, "What did he do -get fresh?"

"No," Kathy stammered. She was barely awake. She had been sleeping when she was woken by a noise. Putting on her glasses, and furry slippers, she had tiptoed into her apartment's kitchen. There on the floor had been Ben Karoli, dead with a bloody gash on his head. Her rolling pin sat right next to him drenched with his blood.

She had not even a minute to compute what was going on before sirens were outside and cops were breaking down her door. Now as they took her away, she wondered how on earth she had found herself in this predicament.

In what seemed like hours later, she asked the booking officer if she could make her one phone call.

GULLS WAY

Mark McCormick bounced though the door at the house with a spring in his step and a paper in his hand.

"Well Judge, I am here to announce I have once again aced an exam," Mark exclaimed with childlike enthusiasm that belied his mature suit and tie. He then presented the exam to the judge. Something of a grin crept across the face of Milton C. Hardcastle, but it then receded.

"What do ya want me to do, put in on the fridge? Don't get cocky, kiddo. It only gets harder from here."

"Leave it to you Judge, be the gray cloud in my silver lining. Besides we are out of magnets." Mark replied with a chuckle. He then noticed a pile of files on Hardcastle's desk. "What nefarious wrong doer are we going after today?"

Milton riffled though a file, and then paused. He looked up and leaned back. "You know it is going to get more difficult, and you are going to have to spend less time on all this," Hardcastle stated with reluctant resolve.

Mark was always touched when Hardcastle got all paternal, but as far as he was concerned he owed him every minute of his free time.

"Judge, come on...you are paying for school. When it gets harder, we'll adjust-for now, we go full steam ahead. So—what's up?"

Before Hardcastle could reply the phone burst to life. Mark waited as the judge answered.

"Hardcastle. Kath-," Hardcastle replied, abruptly stopping and looking up at Mark. Mark noticed and suddenly became concerned. The judge continued, "Yeah, Yeah—honey I will be right there. Don't worry. Which precinct?... Okay, bye."

"What's up? Who got busted?" Mark asked pensively.

"Grab your jacket, kiddo. We have to get Kathy out of jail."

Mark's brain went immediately to Kathy Kasternack. But there was no way it could be her. A year and a half ago after three weeks of serious dating she had been called home to tend to her ailing mother in Minneapolis. After a few months of phone calls and letters, she let him know her mother had died, that she was finishing school, and staying in Minnesota. He had tried to act nonchalant about it when he told the judge, but it was one of the most painful break ups of his life. It wouldn't be a lie to say he had fallen in love with the shortsighted accountant with a penchant for trouble, but he wasn't sure he could ever admit it openly again. He hadn't heard from her since. So, it was it was beyond a shock to hear her name again in California and in jail.

"Kathy? Kathy?...My... _Our_ Kathy Kasternack—No, it can't be," he muttered following the Judge to the truck.

"It is, and right now she is being booked."

In the truck Mark was incredulous. "She's back? When? How?"

"She came back about a year ago. Meant to surprise you, but...well...," Hardcastle said evasively as he drove toward the end of the drive.

"Yeah, well, what?" Mark wanted answers, and it was dawning on him that Hardcastle had kept things from him.

"Well, it was the time when Kiki Cutter was around. Kathy came by one day and well... She saw how you were...and...," Hardcastle hemmed and hawed, but then quickly said, "She figured you had moved on." He then continued, "She asked me not to say anything. She became a CPA and has been working in Reseda, for the last few months."

Mark was hurt and he couldn't even try to hide it. "You didn't tell me? "

"I'm sorry kid. I am. She made me promise. I have been sorta keeping an eye on her," Milton replied with true contrition. He was reluctant to agree to the promise when Kathy had asked him, but it had seemed that Mark had moved on. He was hot and heavy with Kiki at the time, but then she left. Mark certainly dated enough after that. But none had ever been like Kathy Kasternack. "She still asked after you. Was real proud when I told her you were going to law school." Milt glanced at the tie that Mark was wearing, and added, "She gave me that tie to give to you."

Marked looked down and the blue and gray striped tie he was wearing.

"You said that this was your 'lucky tie' when you gave it to me," Mark replied.

The judge smiled and said, "Actually I said that the tie was 'lucky', I never said it was mine. I figure it came from such a nice girl it had to be lucky." Hardcastle then said seriously, "She even came to sit with you in the hospital when you'd been shot."

Mark wasn't sure what to think. Then he remembered the matter at hand.

"So, what was it? Postal trucks again?"

Milt glanced over to Mark somberly, and replied, "She said she was being booked for murder."

Mark was now in a state of complete unbelief.

"Murder! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Kathy Kasternack is far too sweet...gentle...caring," Mark responded. His voice became more thoughtful with every attribute.

Hardcastle couldn't help but reassess Mark having "moved on." The kid was clearly still somewhat hung up on Kathy Kasternack.

"That is what she said. We will have to find out any more from Frank," Milt replied.

AT THE STATION

"Frank, what the heck is going on? We know this kid, she isn't a murderer."

Frank walked around his desk and sat down. Opening a folder, he then plopped it down on the desk for Milt to read.

Hardcastle took a seat and began reading.

Frank then explained, "This is what we got Milt. The victim was a Ben Karoli, age 42, and unmarried. He owned a chain of delicatessens throughout southern California. About a month ago he came to your girl for some book work. He was seen at her apartment at least twice. Tonight we get a call saying there was a fight or something. What we figure it was a lover's quarrel, or maybe he went 'too far' and she brained him with a rolling pin. Now, she says she heard a noise, got up and he was there, dead."

Hardcastle didn't even have to look at Mark to see he was becoming agitated. He jumped in before Mark had a chance to say something stupid.

"It says here there were no prints on the rolling pin. Come on Frank-in your scenario she is hardly going to wipe her prints off! Was there a sign of break in?" Milt suggested, but did not wait for a reply. He spotted a passage in the report and immediately responded, "Look here Frank, the window was found open."

Frank grabbed the report back, and said sharply, "What is your scenario? That someone broke in and killed Karoli? According to Kasternack she had gone to bed alone. So Karoli had to break in and then someone else broke in behind him and hit him in the head...or she is lying and they were together, and someone killed Karoli." Frank grimaced, shook his head and replied, "I say my story makes more sense-lovers gone wrong."

"If Kathy says she went to bed alone and found this guy, that is what happened," Mark stated emphatically. He had seen a picture in the file of the guy, and he was a fat troll. He could not imagine his Kathy being involved with such a man. From their dating experienced he had gotten to know her well enough that he knew she wasn't going to bed with anyone without a ring. He did consider the possibility that she could have defended herself, but if she said she just found a body, then that is what happened.

Milt nodded, and replied, "Frank, there isn't enough here to hold her. We know the kid. Howsa about you release her into my custody until you have a case."

"Not enough? I have a call about a fight, then her standing over the body," Frank said and then stood up from his desk. He motioned to an officer through the window of his office.

Hardcastle quickly responded, "Yeah, but she had no blood on her. Her prints are not on the weapon, and according to the file the call was anonymous. None of the neighbors heard anything. Not much of a case, Frank. "

Mark saw through the office window as a female officer escorted Kathy through the precinct. She looked ruffled, unmade up, but in every other way she was the same. Curls framed her face, the heavy glasses sat on her nose, and she was as charming as ever. Mark felt his heart skip a beat. He glanced down and immediately realized his face had been read by Hardcastle.

Frank, the honest cop that he was, sighed, "To be honest Milt, I am inclined to believe her unless we get more evidence. I'll sign her over to you...I suppose you two will be looking into this."

Mark responded, his eyes never leaving Kathy as she moved towards the office, "You bet your life."

When the door opened Kathy didn't immediately see Mark. She did, however see the judge, and went towards him.

"Thank you, Judge Hardcastle. I didn't know who else...," Her small voice trailed out in despair. She reached out and hugged him.

The judge smiled in response. "Well, Frank is letting you come home with us tonight."

Kathy pulled back from the hug, and replied, "Us?" She turned around and looked directly at Mark. She paused for a moment. She hoped her feelings were not on display for all to see, but he was so handsome in his suit and tie. She smiled at the tie. Mark noticed. He touched it and said, "Hardcase says it is from you. I wish you could have given it to me yourself."

Hardcastle jumped in, "Frank, we will take her from here."

"Bring her back first thing tomorrow."

"Ok, let's go you two."

Mark felt Kathy's hand tremble when he took it to help her into the truck. She was scared. He couldn't be sure if was her situation or of him, but it broke his heart just the same.

In the truck, he wasn't sure what to say, but as usual the judge got straight to the facts.

"Ok, what happened?" he asked from behind the wheel.

Kathy shuddered a bit, and then began, "I was sleeping, and then I woke up. I wasn't sure what woke me up, but my first thought was that it was a noise from the kitchen. So I put on my glasses, and headed out of the bedroom. I got to the kitchen and there he was, Mr. Koroli. He was dead on my linoleum. It seemed in that minute I heard the sirens and the police banging at the door. Before I could open it they had it open...and arrested me." She paused, and continued with crack in her voice, "I didn't do it."

"Of course you didn't do it," Hardcastle said with a complete certainty that Kathy found comforting. "How did you end up with Koroli for a client? Last time I talked you were going to try Harrison Leaper's firm."

Mark sent the judge another "I can't believe you didn't tell me" look that Hardcastle tried to ignore.

Kathy missing the entire facial exchange, explained, "After you told me to leave Newby, Newby and Finch, I did try Judge. He did give me an interview, but said I was too young and inexperienced."

Mark finally spoke, directing his question to Hardcastle.

"Newby...that Newby place. Didn't you say something to me about them being investigated?"

"Kathy here had told me she came back to take a job there...I did the investigating. Finch was a rat. I told Kathy, and she left the firm. Then I turned the rat in. I thought Leaper was a friend of mine. He will be getting a piece of my mind on Monday." Mark telegraphed another angry glance the judge's way. Hardcastle know he was going to hear an earful from McCormick for all that he had kept from him about Kathy.

Kathy touched the judge's arm, and gently pleaded, "Don't be too upset with him. I am rather inexperienced. I clearly am no good on my own, especially at picking clients."

"How did you meet this Koroli?" Mark asked, with a tinge of disgust for the man he had never met.

Kathy thought a moment, and said, "That, in hindsight, is a peculiar thing. I had only one client at the time. I was eating at a diner with Madge mentioning that I needed more work on my own, when he overheard. He came up to the table and told me he wanted a new accountant and would give me a break. Seemed great at the time, but now it just feels foolish."

"Anything wrong with the books?" asked Hardcastle.

"Not that I could find yet .It fact they were so perfect, that I couldn't figure out why he didn't stick with his former accountant. But, I had only started on them this week. He had come by twice to bring me all of them from his offices on the north and south end."

Mark sighed in relief, and said, "So that is why he was witnessed at your place." A smile broke out on his face.

"You were not involved with this Koroli, were you?" Hardcastle asked, just to make sure.

Kathy immediately responded, "No. Although I think Mr. Koroli was expecting more. Both times he was over he tried to – you know."

Mark was immediately concerned, and demanded, "What do you mean, 'you know'. How pushy was this jerk?"

"Settle down McCormick, before you end up on a suspects list!" Hardcastle said gruffly, but then gently asked, "Did he hurt you, Kathy?"

Kathy looked a little sick, smiled weakly, and said, "Mr. Koroli was pudgy and out of shape. I kept a few steps away from his hands at all times. It wasn't that hard."

"Good girl. We will stop by your place and get your stuff. It will give McCormick and me a chance to see the scene of the crime."

It wasn't long before they arrived at Kathy's apartment house. McCormick did not like what he saw. The building may not have been in the worst part of town, but it was too close to the seedy side of things for his comfort. He could tell the judge wasn't too happy about it either.

"Kathy, when did you move here? I thought you had that cute little place over near Larsen?" Judge asked.

Kathy smiled with slight embarrassment. Then as they came to her door she replied, "After Newby, the money ran out quickly. Currently I have only 2 clients...I guess now I only have one." She sighed deeply and unlocked the door. Frank had told them the cops were done with the place. But the small efficiency apartment was still in disarray from their investigation, not that it was all that much in the first place.

The two men shared a look of concern and then she showed them in. She was on the bottom apartment. It would not have been difficult for someone to come through the window. She admitted she had left it cracked.

Mark's concern levels were through the roof.

"Kathy in this neighborhood you need bars, you can't ever leave a window open."

Before Kathy could respond to Mark, she shouted, "They are gone!"

"What's gone?' asked the judge.

Kathy gestured to the kitchen table. Keeping her distance to avoid the crime scene outline and blood stain, she squatted and glanced all around.

Soon the judge and McCormick were looking around too.

"I thought maybe they fell. I mean the murderer could have knocked them to the ground, but no, he must have taken them."

A puzzled Mark asked, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"The ledgers."

"You mean Koroli's books."

Kathy nodded, but then replied with confusion, "I worked at them at the table and left them there last night. But, they didn't just take Koroli's books, they also took Mr. Eriksson's books. Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they got mixed up," suggested the judge.

"No. They looked very different and they were clearly marked. No I don't see how they could have been taken by accident."

"It was dark, I mean—,"Mark began but Kathy cut him off.

"No, I just realized when I came out of my room I did not turn on a light. It was just on."

Hardcastle considered, and replied, "She's right. It would have to be on purpose. Either they were being thorough or they didn't want us to figure out whose books they really wanted. Who is this Mr. Eriksson?"

"He was my first client. I have had him for over three months. He came to me from when I left Newby, Newby and Finch. I mean he wasn't a client of mine there. He was a client of Mr. Whitehall's, but Mr. Whitehall had," Kathy explained and then paused, cringed, and continued, "...died. He was older, so I suppose it was natural causes."

"We'll have to check into that," replied Hardcastle, and then he asked, "Anything weird about him or his books?"

"Actually, yes. Mr. Eriksson had several unexplained and questionable entries. I have been having a hard time getting him to explain them. To be honest I think he had a mistress or something," Kathy said sheepishly.

"How would _you_ know that?" Mark asked with the implication such things where out of Kathy's realm.

Kathy shot him a stubborn look which made Milt grin, but he covered quickly. Kathy Kasternack may be sweet and innocent, but she was far from an idiot.

"He had receipts for a housing rental agency, a car lease, and to several lingerie and jewelry shops. He hid them in entries such as cash and payments to a company call Spellman, Inc. He also had regular payments made to an account there. As far as I could find out there is no Spellman, Inc. I did find a reference to a Denise Spellman on a receipt. So I put two and two together...," Kathy said matter-of-factly.

"Smart girl. I think we have to consider that our murderer was after those books," Hardcastle replied.

"But why was Mr. Karoli here in my apartment and why was he killed?" Kathy asked a little desperately.

Mark gestured to her bedroom and said, "Get your things. We'll take you home."

Kathy nodded and when to her room.

"Judge, we are faced with the real possibility that someone is trying to cover up something in Kathy's books," Mark said quietly with concern.

The judge nodded somberly and replied, "And they have the books, and now only one person has the information."

"Kathy," Mark said. His face expressed his fear.

GULLS WAY

When they arrived home the phone was ringing.

"Hardcastle. Yep Frank. Well, that explains something...yeah. I'll bring her in tomorrow morning. We may have something for you by then. Ok. Bye."

Kathy and Mark waited pensively until the judge was done.

He looked at both of them, and said flatly, "That wasn't Ben Karoli on your floor. Ben Karoli is alive and well and living in New York serving pastrami. The dead guy was a private detective name Greg Franklin."

"What?!" Kathy and Mark asked in disbelief.

"Anybody want to bet that he was investigating Eriksson? Just a feeling," Mark responded.

Kathy began nodding, and said, "It would explain why he chose and unknown accountant and why his books were perfect. I mean they were probably all made up." She felt like such and idiot again.

"We now need to know all we can about this Eriksson character," Judge stated seriously.

"I think we should also track down Denise Spellman, and Spellman, Inc.," Kathy said with determination.

Mark responded immediately, "What we need to do is keep you safe. Kath, if Eriksson is the culprit he may want you out of the picture."

Kathy grimaced, and nodded, "I hope he doesn't own a postal truck."

IN AN OFFICE

An older man with blond hair tinged with gray, leaned forward to water the plant next to his desk. He looked up at a fair broad shouldered man who stood before him. His demeanor was icy towards anything but the plants in the room.

"You had to go and kill the detective my wife hired! Damn it, Lars," the older man spat, "She thinks I am having an affair. In a few days it won't matter. I will have fed enough money into Spellman, Inc. to take me away from all this..."

Lars, who appeared to lack brains and common sense, replied, "You are having an affair. Miss Denise..."

"Ugh, if you were not my nephew I would shoot you in the head. I still might. Now, I have cops investigating a murder. I don't need another death anywhere near me." He gazed about him in disgust. "I am sick of Leona's father's business. Freedom, Lars, from Richard Hansen and his business-that is all I want. If only people would stop getting in the way. I did away old coot accountant, but now I have this over my head. Franklin thought he was on to something, but he had no proof. I suspect he wanted a piece of the action...he got it all right." The older man chuckled maniacally.

Lars, coming to his own defense, responded, "Yes, but that is because I stopped him from getting your books from the Kasternack chick. I took him out for you Uncle Hans and I called the cops to make her seem guilty."

"What, do you want a medal? I am giving you $50,000 and a ticket to Cartagena. There I expect you to stay lost." Eriksson continued, "Now I need more time. The shipment of cocaine will be arriving tomorrow. We cash out, this time taking _all_ the proceeds. I need to buy a few more days' time for safety's sake. If Leona's father didn't have our books scrutinized like a hawk, this would be far easier."

Eriksson glanced upward at Lars. "You need to fix what you have screwed up. Kasternack could figure it out...who'd have guessed a novice accountant from the Midwest could have caught on so damn quickly." Erikson shook his head in disbelief. He had chosen Kathy because he thought her naiveté would buy him the time he needed to finish gathering the money he required. He had misjudged her. It only took her a month to start making inquiries about Spellman, Inc.

"I'll take care of it, Uncle Hans," Lars said dutifully.

Eriksson went back to his plants, and replied with venom, "Make it look like a suicide."

GULLS WAY

Kathy had taken her things to the guestroom when Mark finally got his chance to have it out with the judge.

"I can't believe you! Kathy has been in town for a year-you don't tell me? Not only that, but you have been helping her get jobs, seeing her apartment...she even visits me in the hospital," Mark said in exasperation, his arms flying to punctate his point.

"I gave my word, McCormick," Milt said flatly, "I told you I looked out for her. Wouldn't you have wanted me to...," the judge said in his defense.

Mark cut him off, "Don't! Don't you dare try to defend yourself! It wasn't fair and you know it. You knew...I...," Mark's voice trailed off, but the judge knew where the thought was going. He knew Mark cared for Kathy. He was only surprised to see how much.

The judge sighed, and acquiesced, "You right kid. It stinks. But, she asked me not to tell you."

"That's what I don't get. Why would she ask that," Mark wondered, beginning to settle down. Mark, feeling deflated, plopped down in a chair in the judge's den. "I thought we were building something. I mean it was only a start, maybe, but it was something. Why, Judge?"

The judge came over and sat in the chair next to him.

"You know why. She came here and you were with Kiki, a woman you obviously cared for. She saw it, even I saw it. One that was beautiful and everything else...not to mention the Alicias, Valaries, Tawnyas, and Vonnas that came after..., it hurt her," the judge sensitively replied.

"But...," Mark began, but fizzled out. He could understand why she wouldn't want to see him right then or ever.

The judge made sure to catch his eye, and said, "It is a tough thing to love someone when you don't think they will love you back."

McCormick's expression changed. Speaking very seriously, he asked, "Do you think she still does love me?" There was a hopeful expectation in Mark's voice.

Milt grinned, and said, "Yeah, kiddo, I do. I saw her face when she sat by your side in the hospital. She loves you."

Mark couldn't help himself from smiling back.

"Go easy McCormick. Make sure Kathy Kasternack is the girl you want. If you blow it, you are not getting another chance."

Later, Milt was behind the desk when Kathy came down. They'd heard from Frank at the station. Kathy was neat as a pin, hair up, and her glasses in place. Mark knew her enough to see the determination in her face. He wondered why he found it so damned attractive, but he did.

"I have been thinking it over. Mr. Eriksson's father-in-law's company imports things, specifically knickknacks from China. You know, vases and other things. From his books he has been doing quite well for some time. I suppose there is a market for cheap Chinese vases, but maybe Eriksson was importing something else. Then skimming off the top." Kathy spoke her piece and then waited, looking back and forth at Mark and the judge.

Mark chuckled, "That is quite a leap. Where did that come from?"

Kathy gave him a stern regard, and then continued, "I think it has to be something serious. I mean I had a dead body on my floor. Then there are the questionable posts to his accounts. Yes, another woman has to be a part of it, but I suspect more. I don't think it is a leap to presume that he is stealing money off the top, and putting it into this shell company. Also his end of the business had made a steady increase in profits, and I see little justification in the market. I think it is safe to assume he might be bringing in something other than fake jade statues. If we can assume that Spellman, Inc. is a shell company, then it is embezzlement. The money he is embezzling to Spellman has also increased every month. Before all this it might have been justified as steady increases in cost, but now it is likely more sinister."

Mark was impressed, but not surprised. He positively beamed with pride.

Milt, ignored McCormick's moony look, tilted his head and replied, "It makes sense. The police found out that Franklin, the detective, was hired by the wife. She told the cops she suspected an affair. Frank got us an address on a Denise Spellman."

"So I might be off the hook?" Kathy asked hopefully.

"Not yet, we have no books, and if he is importing some contraband, we don't have proof," the judge replied regretfully.

Mark jumped in, "But, if I were him, I would have two choices: lay low and avoid suspicion, or do something big. Maybe grab the money and get out of town. Considering this business is his father-in-law's, and his wife is on to his affair...probably the latter."

"I still wonder why Mr. Karoli-I mean Franklin- had to die? I didn't like him very much, but I wouldn't wish him dead," Kathy lamented.

Mark turned to Hardcastle, and said, "Clearly Franklin went to Kathy because of Eriksson. Maybe when he visited her, he got a look at Eriksson's books...considering he was also watching the guy. Maybe he put two and two together. He enters Kathy's apartment to take the books. Good old blackmail, or maybe he was just going to turn it all over to the wife. But, maybe Eriksson was watching him as well...or Kathy. He sees Franklin go for the books-then bang-sayonara, Mr. Karoli."

Kathy cringed at the description.

"So I guess now we talk to Denise Spellman, and hope she talks," Hardcastle stated rising from behind the desk.

"There is also the fact we need the ledgers. No doubt Eriksson has them. Chances are they are where he can grab them in a hurry," Mark said, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"He has a safe behind a picture of a fern in his office. That is where he took them out when he gave them to me," Kathy replied.

The judge's grumpy face appeared as he said, "McCormick, don't get any stupid ideas about breaking in there. First of all this guy is dangerous, and second you have too much on the line with law school."

Mark still look sly when he replied, "Of course I wouldn't do such a thing-Never crossed my mind. But, right now the only loose end is Kathy. With the books in our possession, he'd be smarter just to take off. But if you don't want to keep her safe-"

Kathy suddenly became very stern, and grabbed Mark's hand.

"No Mark, it isn't worth it. It isn't worth the risk of you getting into trouble or throwing away all you have accomplished-not for me."

Mark had been touched by many women before in ways much more provocative than hand holding, but staring into the eyes of Kathy Kasternack, and feeling of her hand, sent a lightning bolt through him. There were times he felt she had some kind of psychic hold over him.

With his voice full of meaning, he replied, "I would do anything for you, don't you understand that?"

Kathy's and his other hand found each other, and she spoke, "I am not worth it Mark. We will find another way."

"You Kathy Kasternack are worth everything, I wish you would realize it," Mark said with soft warmth.

Milt, although feeling like he was intruding on a private moment, still had to deal with the matter at hand. He cleared his throat. Mark and Kathy dropped each other's hands and looked to him. With a grave expression he stated plainly, "No safe cracking McCormick. We have options yet. There is also the possibility whatever he has is at the company warehouse now."

"Without the books how do we get a warrant?" Mark replied, his lawyer side coming to foreground.

"Like I said before, first, we talk to this Denise Spellman. Then we form a plan."

Together they headed for her home. Mark was unconvinced that waiting on the law was the best idea, but for now he'd go along.

When they arrived at Denise Spellman's home, they watched for a few minutes to see if Eriksson was there or if she was alone. As soon as they determined she was alone, they realized they needed an actual plan.

"Here is how it is, McCormick. You go around back-," Hardcastle began, but was quickly cut off by Kathy.

"I need to go in alone," she stated.

"What?" Mark replied in confusion.

She gave both of them each a determined look, and then spoke as if stating her case. "Think about it, Right now the police have made a few inquiries, but that can easily be explained. As far as they know, I am completely on the hook for the murder and they are scot free. Denise isn't going to talk if we go barreling up there. So why don't I go and maybe hint that I made copies of the ledgers-at least the important parts. I could tell them I am going to take them to the father-in-law, or the cops-or something.  
Mark was incredulous and said, "Are you nuts! You already have a target on you. Do you want a larger one with neon strobe lights? No. You stay in the truck."

"Think about it, Mark. We need a reason for the police to have a go at Mr. Eriksson. Well, if he tries to pay me off, then we have something. It would be a real reason for the cops to look into what he has in is warehouse and his safe."

"Kathy, he might not try to buy you off, he might try to kill you! He killed Franklin. He may have also killed that last accountant. He may even kill this Spellman before it's is done. You are not going in there." Mark couldn't believe her. Did she have a death wish?

Kathy was not taking no for an answer and her tone showed it.

"Mark, I know that you are still planning to pull something at Eriksson's office. If you think this is foolish, fine. But, your idea is just as foolish. It is already my neck on the line. I should have a chance to save it and nail Eriksson. This is all very literally my business."

"No," Mark said matter-of-factly, although he was refusing to make eye contact. The thought of her risking her life was unthinkable.

Milton had stayed quiet, but then said, "I think Kathy should do it. She is right. It would force Eriksson's hand."

Kathy smiled with satisfaction.

Mark was incensed, and roared, "No! You are not turning Kathy into bate to catch this guy!"

"Stop bellowing McCormick. We will be with her, ready to pounce should Eriksson try something. She's right. This is her neck we are talking about."

Mark writhed in agitation. He knew that had he not cared deeply about the "bate" that this would be a good plan.

The judge jumped out of the truck and helped Kathy out. Giving her instructions, he said, "Ok, kid, keep it short and sweet. You have copies and you want a hundred thousand dollars to get out of the country. Give them our number and say you will wait for his call. Then get out. Ok?"

Kathy nodded and started towards the door.

In the van there was a long silence. Then McCormick glanced at Hardcastle and with flint in his voice he said, "If something happens to her, I will never talk to you again."

Hardcastle could tell that Mark meant it.

Denise Spellman was a knockout. With raven colored hair, perfect skin and a figure that men would kill for-or so that is what Kathy thought.

"What do you want," the beauty inquired snottily, thereby ruining some of her beauty.

Kathy kept to the plan and got to the point. Pushing her way in, she decided that all those Bogart movies she watched might pay off. She decided she play a character, in hope she could curb her rising case of nerves.

"My name is Kathy Kasternack, see. Tell Eriksson I have copies of the ledgers, and I know about Spellman, Inc."

"Huh?" Denise responded obtusely.

Kathy fought the urge to roll her eyes. She has heard the expression that God didn't give with both hands. It was clear in this case Denise got beauty over brains.

"Eriksson will know who I am." Kathy spotted a pen and paper and quickly jotted the number to Gulls Way. She ripped the page off the notepad and handed it to Denise.

"Give this to Eriksson. Tell him I want $100,000, and I will leave the country. Otherwise his father-in-law will get the copies. I cannot take the rap for this murder. You understand?"

Denise snapped some gum in her mouth and nodded.

Kathy had serious doubts that Denise was capable of chewing gum and comprehending, but she left hoping that they had fully bated the hook.

Mark was waiting at the side of the truck, with a serious expression; he helped her in the truck and then got in.

Kathy smiled, and said, "I have never been so happy to have brains rather than beauty. I can't imagine Eriksson will take her with if he makes a run for it. I left the message, I guess we wait."

"Yeah," Mark spoke soberly, "and hope he doesn't kill you."

In the distance, a dark blue sedan followed them home.

GULLS WAY

Night had fallen and they hadn't heard from Eriksson. They were all on edge, and Mark's fears had made him in no mood to talk. He had decided to hit Eriksson's office during the night. So, he hadn't argued when the judge suggested they all go to bed early.

He was startled when he heard a knock at his door, well after ten o'clock. He was even more surprised when he opened his door to find Kathy. She stood before him in her nightgown and robe. Although the gown buttoned to her throat and the robe was fuzzy blue chenille, he still felt a temptation in her presence.

"What are you doing here," he said softly.

She looked him up and down. He was dressed in all black. She was no fool.

"Like I said today, I have brains not beauty. I knew you wouldn't listen to me. The plan will work. Why won't you let it?"

Mark woke out of the daze her presence had put him in. His face hardened as much as his will. He turned and walked into the gatehouse, and Kathy followed.

"This will work, better."

His body was away from her, so Kathy grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her.

Her eyes, even behind the glasses, were clearly pleading with him.

"Please Mark, don't do it." Her hand gestured to the law books strewn about the room. "You cannot risk all you've accomplished. If they catch you...You may end up in jail again."

Mark was equally determined, and replied, "If I don't, you could end up in jail- or worse."

"I am not worth it, Mark. I am not worth everything you could have-Everything you have worked so hard for."

Suddenly, Mark was angry. He was angry that she hadn't told him she'd come back and he was angry she was always putting herself down. He was also angry at himself. He should have followed her to Minneapolis, or the moon for that matter. But whatever the cause of the anger, it suddenly came out.

"Why do you do that!?" Mark shouted. In one step he stood right in front of her in full confrontation mode.

It startled Kathy and she stepped back.

"Wha..at?" she stuttered. She lowered her head.

Mark closed the gap.

"This constant need to treat yourself like nothing! The first time we met you did it all the time. You even went so far as to try to set me up with your roommate Madge. Don't you get it? I am interested in you Kathy Kasternack."

Mark, seeing her anxiety, quickly calmed down. When she didn't respond he took his fingers and raised her chin. With her eyes finally looking into his, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

Kathy stepped away and diverted her eyes once again, but she spoke as she walked into the room.

"When I came back...I had hoped...," her voice trailed off. Mark waited and she glanced his way and continued, "The day I stopped by I saw you with a woman. I think Judge Hardcastle said her name was Kiki. She was beautiful, Mark. She was everything you deserve." Kathy smiled a weak smile.

Mark's heart suddenly became full, and he replied, "But she isn't here, is she? She is long gone. We couldn't make it work years ago and we couldn't make it work then. I can't lie and say she wasn't important to me, or that I didn't care about her. But, there is something more to you...Something special-Something I don't want to lose."

"You can have models, co-eds and lawyer beauties. You can't possibility want a trouble making 'plain Jane' with coke bottle glasses and split nails," Kathy responded, her low estimation of herself on full display.

Mark made his way to her and took hold of her face. She tried to pull away, but he gently held her in place.

"You are so much more than your glasses and nails. And you are beautiful, but not in the made up artificial way, but in the real way, Kathy-the way that matters. When I am with you... you make me better man. You make me want to be better. Besides, what am I anyway? -An ex-con who never really made it on the racing circuit. I have a smart mouth and lazy streak. If it wasn't for Hardcastle I probably would be back in prison. Until I am done with school, my only job qualifications are my pool cleaning and hedge trimming. Kathy, don't you get it? You are far too good for me!"

The moment warmed and Mark lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was longer than any kiss they had ever shared. When they broke a part, Kathy lowered her face shyly.

He had the overwhelming sensation that this was what he had wanted all along. It was right and good. He knew now there was a reason he had gone back to the girls with the cobalt blue eyes who laughed in two octaves, because he knew he could never find another Kathy. Kathy was an original, and he would always want the real thing.

Before he could speak, Kathy sat on the couch and began, "I am sorry I didn't see you after I came back." She glanced up and then back down. "I wanted too. I made poor Judge Hardcastle keep it a secret from you, and I am sorry about that too. It wasn't his fault. Please don't be mad at him."

Mark smiled, and came and sat next to her on the couch. "The judge and I have already 'talked' it out. I am hurt, but not mad. Then again, you did see me didn't you? The judge told me you sat with me in the hospital."

Kathy met Mark's gaze, and replied, "The judge was so scared for you...I was scared for you."

"I wish you had stayed until I woke up."

Kathy diverted her eyes, guilt written all of her face.

Mark then added, "Thanks for the tie. I have been wearing it for every test I have taken. It's brought me a lot of good luck. I wished you would have given it to me."

Kathy looked directly at him, and said, "I am sorry, I couldn't. I felt foolish and embarrassed after coming here. Foolish, that I, Kathy Kasternack, had fallen for someone as handsome and dashing as you."

Mark interrupted, and said, "Don't start that again."

She smiled, and said, "I won't." She gazed at Mark thoughtfully and then continued, "After all those months in Minneapolis, when the grief had past, I missed you terribly, and I...I thought maybe...But, when I saw you with her, I felt every doubt I ever felt about myself confirmed by the evidence."

Mark took her hand, and replied, "Oh Kath, I am sorry."

Tears formed on the edges of Kathy's eyes, she took in a deep breath, and said, "I love you, Mark."

It took not even a moment for Mark to kiss her. This time the kiss became something more urgent. He felt her respond with all of the love she has just declared. The warmth soon became heat. He felt his hands undue the tie on her robe and then take her glasses off. They kissed passionately and hungrily. He was offered no resistance, but as he felt their bodies begin to recline on the couch, he pulled back. Kissing her more gently he stopped and looked into her eyes. She was worth so much more than a quick tumble into bed.

Her eyes told him she understood, but she asked, "What now?" She retrieved her glasses and looked back at him.

He sat back and gave her a knowing look.

"I know what I _want_ to do next."

Kathy blushed. But then Mark took her hand and brought her to her feet. "What I _am_ going to do is walk you to Hardcastle's front door. When you get there, you are going to your room...where I recommend you lock your door."

Kathy grinned that hesitant way that Mark loved. She understood his meaning.

Then she said, with all seriousness, "Promise me you are not going to break in to Eriksson's office. I think it is safe for me to say I have an interest in your future."

Mark grinned widely, and replied, "I think it is very safe to say it. I promise. I won't do it."

They held hands as they walked in the moonlight toward the judge's door. Mark couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt so complete and right.

When the butt of a gun was brought down on the back of his head, he didn't see it coming. Before the world tilted and dimmed, he heard Kathy scream.

"Kathy!" he yelled feebly. Through the pained haze, he saw a man grab her and drag her to a dark sedan hidden in the darkness of the driveway.

When he saw the man punch Kathy, he shook off his pain and used all his strength to bring himself to his feet. He heard himself bellow a gut wrenching shout as the man tossed Kathy into the trunk like a sack of potatoes.

Hardcastle flew out of the door all at once, in his sweats, shotgun blazing.

Mark struggled to his feet, moving unsteadily to the Coyote. His fear for Kathy roused him to consciousness.

"He has Kathy," he yelled! Hardcastle jumped into the Coyote, next to Mark, and they flew down the driveway.

The sedan swerved around corners and down streets with Mark closely on its tail.

"He put her into the trunk—he hit her, and put her in the trunk!"

Hardcastle understood what it meant. They wouldn't want a crash to end this chase. The judge did his part and quickly memorized the license plate.

Mark, who was now fully aware again, shouted at Hardcastle and himself, "This was stupid! The idea-everything! I had to go and be a damned gentleman, or she'd be safe in my bed right now. Damn it!"

The tires squealed at the speed which Mark was following, but he wasn't going to let that sedan out of his sight. Fate intervened otherwise, when a semi-truck turned right into his path. He hit the brakes. The Coyote swerved to a dead stop. Gravel dust rose in a cloud all about them. In between the cab and the load he saw the taillights of the sedan fly into the distance.

"Kathy!" he shouted desperately, knowing far well that she couldn't hear him.

As soon as the semi-truck moved, Mark took off in the direction where the sedan had fled. After speeding around and finding no trace, the judge put his hand on McCormick's shoulder. Mark knew what it meant. They had to give up.

"I can't leave her-they are going to _kill_ her, Judge," Mark replied in panicked desperation.

"I have the license plate, kid. Let's get it to Frank."

GULLS WAY

The judge convinced Mark that Eriksson may still think they have copies of his books, which would keep Kathy alive as a bargaining chip.

"If he is going to contact us, it will be right here. He has our number. Now I have Frank at the plate. If it comes through, and I know it will, we can get the warrant," the judge said, trying to keep McCormick calm. He could see that wasn't going to be easy. The kid was a mess. Not to say he blamed him, he was worried, too. He liked that little girl a lot.

Mark paced, and sat down, and then got up and paced again.

"Call Frank back, he has to have an ID by now," Mark demanded pointing to the phone.

"Sit down, kid. Frank knows how important this is."

Mark became slightly even more agitated, although Hardcastle didn't see how that could be possible. Mark then shouted, "He knows how important this is...she is? How could he know how important she is? Hell, I didn't know how important Kathy Kasternack was until tonight!"

Milt came around the desk and sat in a chair. In his calm way he looked at his friend, and asked, "How important is she?"

Mark with deep emotion showing, slowly sat down in despair, and replied, "She is everything Judge. I want to care for her and save her..."

"She's a woman, not a puppy, kid."

Mark was quick to clarify, "I know, believe me, I know. This is now for keeps, Judge."

The judge smiled, and asked, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Mark smiled through the anxiety, and replied, "Yeah, I guess it does... I want to marry Kathy Kasternack. I love her."

Milt, gently slapped McCormick's leg, and grinned. "Now you're cookin'."

Mark looked pained again. "What are we going to do? What am I going to do is something happens to her? It is like you said about you and your wife...that you two together added up to something more. Well, without her I feel like I am less than I was...does that make sense?"

Milt nodded, and replied, "I know exactly what you mean, kid. But, we are going to get her back."

The phone rang and Mark beat Hardcastle to the receiver.

"What have you got Frank? The plate is...yeah...we'll meet you at his warehouse."

"The car belongs to Eriksson's company. They have a warrant to search it."

Milt nodded, and with steely determination said, "Let's go, kid."

NOT FAR FROM HANSEN IMPORTS WAREHOUSE

Lars knew that the last shipment of blow was due into the warehouse in the morning. When he was sure the lover boy in the red race car had been shaken off of his tail, he knew he'd better make his next move quickly. When he spotted a phone booth he dropped in his dime and made his call.

"Baby, I got her. Meet me at our spot. Bring the cash."

Lars laughed as he put down the receiver.

Lars Eriksson was very satisfied with himself. "He thinks I'm stupid. I'll show him who's stupid," he muttered as he took off down the road to where he knew that his uncle would be surrounded by all the evidence to lock him up.

Minutes later he arrived at a gas station where a waiting Denise Spellman jumped in his arms and giggled.

She held up a suitcase, and said, "I emptied Spellman, Inc. You put the books in his office safe?'

"You bet, baby. Now all we do is dump the girl at the warehouse somewhere, and we call the cops."

Denise pointed with her manicured finger to the trunk. "That elf is in there, right. Can you believe she tried to blackmail your uncle with some pages she copied from his ledger—as if I cared."

"You didn't tell him when he came over last night, did ya?"

"Hell no, that's the whole plan now isn't it? Let the dirty old coot rot in prison while we bask in the islands on the money he nicely stole. Cheaters should not prosper. I feel sorry for his wife, he was terrible in the sack." Denise giggled gleefully again.

Lars looked at his watch. "We gotta go, baby. I used a company car to grab the girl. They might figure it out soon and it won't be long before they raid the warehouse."

The two jumped in the car with the suitcase and headed for the warehouse.

What the two double crossers didn't know was that they had stood a little too close to the trunk of the car where a now alert, Kathy Kasternack lay. She heard every word.

At the warehouse the sun was coming up. Hans inspected his shipment with a man in dark glasses and a mean disposition. The man opened a crate, removed a cheap Chinese vase. Putting his hand in the vase he pulled out a well packed cube of white power. Slitting the package he stuck in his pinky and tasted. Then with a head motion to a man nearby, he was brought a duffle bag. The man handed off the duffle to Hans Eriksson, and then a half dozen men began loading up boxes into a truck.

Mr. Eriksson had done this enough times to know the transaction was done, only this time he didn't have to filter the money through the company. There was no need to keep the horrid father-in-law pleased with increased sales, and no need to siphon off a nice share for his great escape. He had enough for a heathy, and wealthy, retirement.

Eriksson regarded the money and was pleased. Offering his hand to his dark glassed compatriot, he said, "Nice doing business with you, again. Lock up when you are through." He chuckled and turned to cross the warehouse floor to a door was open and a car outside was waiting for him. Denise had arrived.

"Denise darling are we ready to go?" He inquired seeing his young lover standing by the car.

When he got to the exit he was startled by Lars lurking about next to the door.

"What are you doing here? Did you kill the girl?' He asked with disgust.

Lars chuckled, "Actually you'll have to do your own dirty work, Uncle Hans. I killed the last accountant and the detective. This one is yours." Lars summoned his uncle to the back of the car, and opened the trunk.

Kathy, hearing her cue, decided to play the unconscious victim for a little longer.

Sunlight and a breeze fell across Kathy's swollen face, but she kept her eyes shut and tried not to move.

Han's tone quickly shifted to anger, and he spat, "Are you stupid. How dare you bring her here! Don't you realize how incriminating having her here is? You fool."

Lars quickly produced a gun.

"Yeah, that's what we were going for. The cops will have your books, the girl's body, and the cocaine. All that they need to toss you in the slammer. We, however, will take the cash. Hand the bag to Denise." Denise came over and Eriksson knew he had been betrayed. She jerked the bag from his hand and said nothing.

Meanwhile Kathy, hoping the limelight was off her bit of amateur theater, did her best to keep looking for her glasses. Squinting carefully and moving her hand about slowly, she had hoped the brightness of the open trunk would help her find them. As Lars had driven, she hadn't been successful at all in the dark trunk as it bounced about. She internally jumped for joy when her hand found them at her knees. Now she could make her move, which came quickly.

In the distance she began to hear sirens. The two Eriksson men were far too busy in their exchange to notice, but Kathy knew that her time had come. Hoping she didn't have to run on anything too sharp or painful, since she wasn't about to hunt for her missing slippers, Kathy sprang from the trunk the minute Lars noticed the sirens.

As she ran, she heard Hans shout, "Shoot her you fool! She is getting away!"

She hoped Lars's had the good sense to run, which he must have, since no bullets flew in her direction. She slipped on her glasses as quickly as she could and was glad to see she had a sheltering stack of heavy crates to run behind. She turned to quickly see Lars and Denise run for a blue convertible and race away. Hans, now penniless, stood stupefied. Then, all at once, he dashed around the warehouse.

Out of the corner of her vision, Kathy Kasternack saw red. The Coyote sped up to the building flanked by a half dozen black and white police cruisers. Kathy couldn't imagine a knight on a white horse being a better sight.

"I saw Eriksson run over there," Frank said coming out from his car. He sent a few officers running in that direction.

Chaos was beginning to break loose inside as police surrounded the men loading the boxes. Gun fire was exchanged as the drug buyers made an escape attempt. Police halted the effort at the warehouse gate.

Hardcastle and McCormick jumped from the Coyote and went to the open trunk where Kathy had been held. Mark's heart seemed to stop when he found some blood on the carpet and Kathy's abandoned slippers. Just then, the judge spotted Eriksson running for his car in the parking lot.

"There he is," he shouted. Both the men moved back towards the Coyote. Then, Hardcastle turned to see Kathy racing towards them from the crates. His face lit up.

"And there _she_ is, kiddo."

Mark turned, and his eyes went right to her. His legs began to move. In what seemed an instant, he covered the twenty feet between them, and lifted her into his arms in an embrace. He then set her down, and saw the cut and swollen side of her face.

She saw his concern, but knew they had other business. She pulled away and then pulled him along, shouting, "Come on, they are getting away."

Mark traveling on an emotional rollercoaster, and now confused, asked with exasperation, "Who?"

"Lars Eriksson! The nephew! He killed Whitehall and Franklin, kidnapped me, and with that brunette cookie, is heading off to an island somewhere with the embezzled money. Now let's go! I saw which way they went."

Milt grinned as she ran around to the passenger side of the Coyote. Barefoot, in a nightgown, hair all mussed, and a shiner spreading around her eye, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was certainly the girl for McCormick.

Mark shot Milt a look that he had somehow lost control of the situation.

"You go kid. I'll make sure they get Eriksson."

Mark slid down in the seat and soon was racing in the direction Kathy gave him.

"I assume they are going to an airport. Since they are not likely getting on a commercial jet with that amount of cash, I would suspect a private plane. Is there a private airport around here?'

Mark shifted the car, and replied, "Yeah, Alabam, about five miles."

"Go in that direction," Kathy said, her eyes peeled for the blue convertible. Mark once again was amazed by her. All she had been though, she was unfazed. He allowed a smile of pride to spread across his face.

"There!" Kathy shouted when they were nearly to the airport. She pointed to a blue convertible, two cars in front of them.

"Hold on, "Mark said, and then with a stern face, darted skillfully through traffic. When the car turned down the long road toward the airport, Mark was on his tail.

"Damn, it's lover boy," Lars cursed. He put his foot to the floor, but Mark was able to come up on this left side and with a quick turn, push him right into a section of hills and dirt. Lars, unable to control the car turned too quickly. Hitting a mound with his right tires, the car hit the air and twisted onto its hood. Mark flew out of the Coyote to pull the dazed Lars Eriksson to his feet where he promptly punched him in the face and then in the gut.

"That is for Kathy," he uttered as Lars fell to his knees.

Police cars flew up the road behind. Several officers made their way towards the smoking car, grabbing Denise and the money. Mark was delighted to hand over Lars, who was now on the ground in a fetal position.

Mark spotted Kathy standing next to the Coyote, pushing the glasses back up on her nose. She was a disaster, and he loved her not just despite it, but because of it.

As he walked toward her he couldn't do anything else but smile like an idiot.

"What is that 'look' for?" she asked, "I must be a mess." She glanced down at her robe wide open, her dusty white nightgown, and her dirty bare feet. She then laughed at herself, "The 'very special' Kathy Kasternack..."

Mark stopped in front of her and corrected her, and said, "You're _my_ very special Kathy Kasternack."

She peered up at him over her smeared lenses, and chuckled, "You are going to make romantic overtures when I look like this?"

Mark shook his head and then grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. He could tell he surprised her.

"Actually I am going to make a proposal when you look like that. So here it goes... Kathy Kasternack, I have made stupid choices all my life and I have lived to regret them. I have learned to take second chances when I get them. I once tried to forget about you, but I discovered that was my stupidest choice of all, because I found that forgetting you was impossible. I need you, Kathy." Mark paused and then said with emotion in his voice, "I love you, Kathy Kasternack. Will you marry me?"

Tears stung Kathy's eyes, the swollen one especially, but she hardly noticed. She instead bobbed her head and spoke the word "yes." She found herself swept into Marks arms. With sirens blaring and cops all around them, they nevertheless, were the only two people on the face of the earth.

GULLS WAY

Mark came into Milt's study. He wore a 1000 watt smile, just as he had when Mark and Kathy had told him.

Hardcastle laughed. "I don't think you are ever going to wipe that smile off your face."

"You know, Judge, I think for once you are right," Mark said, plopping down on the chair his face fully lit up.

The judge peered about, and asked, "Where is the future Mrs. McCormick?"

Mark grinned wider. He liked the sound of that.

"She and Madge are packing up the stuff at her old apartment. Thanks for letting her come to stay here. I couldn't sleep thinking of her there in that neighborhood by herself," Mark said, knowing that Milt felt the same way.

Hardcastle straightened himself in his chair, exuding the authority of a judge, and then replied, "Speaking of sleeping. Where are Kathy's things going-to the guestroom or the gatehouse?"

Mark chuckled, and said, "The room upstairs." Then he inquired, "What is with the prudish attitude? I mean, I have had women out there before. I thought you were all now 'modern' in your thinking."

"Not with Kathy. As I see it, with her folks being gone, I am the closest thing to authority figure in her life. So," Milt said, pointedly poking his finger in Mark's direction, "I will be making sure her honor is protected until the vows are said. You got me, kid,"

Mark flat out laughed. He couldn't help but love the grump and gristle that was Milton C. Hardcastle.

"I am not kidding, McCormick. I have a loaded shotgun ready to go, if need be," the judge said, sounding stern, but with a small grin betraying his seriousness.

"Don't worry. You won't need the shotgun for long. We both agreed that we don't want a long engagement," Mark said amused by the whole conversation.

"So when's the big day?"

"As soon as the bloodwork and the paperwork are done," replied Mark, "We don't want to wait. And although money is almost nonexistent, we'll find a way to get out on our own as soon as we can, Judge, I promise..." Mark didn't want the Judge thinking he was trying to take advantage.

Milt became serious, and said, "Listen McCormick. We agreed you would stay here until you're done with law school. The deal still applies."

"But," Mark said starting to argue, "It isn't fair to add-"

Hardcastle waved his hand as if brushing away McCormick's concerns, making his signature grouchy face, and then he said, "Don't be stupid McCormick. I keep my word no matter what." Then he smiled cunningly, and said, "You gotta remember, you may be gaining a wife, but-I am gaining an accountant."

To which Mark said with a guffaw, "She is doing your taxes this year isn't she?"

"You got it," the judge replied with a wink.

They then shared a laugh.

"So Kathy doesn't want big wedding?"

"She says not. But that brings up something else. I need another favor Judge," Mark said with trepidation.

The judge wrinkled his brow, and asked, "What now, McCormick?"

"Kathy and I, like I said, want to get married soon-nothing big. So, we both agreed...We would like you to marry us, Judge. If you would like to, that is," Mark asked hesitantly.

A huge smile broke over Hardcastle's face, and he said, "I'd be proud to, kid."

"Thanks, Judge, for everything," Mark replied with sincerity, for more than just agreeing to marry them.

Mark noticed the wheels turning in Hardcastle's head.

"What is that 'look' for?" Mark asked nervously.

"Well, I was thinking we could do a ceremony in the garden."

Mark relaxed, that didn't sound so bad. "Kathy would probably like that-," Mark began, but was cut off by a now inspired Judge.

"I could get one of those tents out there. I think Dillard's rental has one of those champagne fountains ...flowers from Jasper's florist-that was Nancy's favorite...yeah. How about next Saturday, kid?" Hardcastle asked, then springing to life and moving towards the phone in a flourish.

Mark felt like a man swept away in Hurricane Hardcastle, and could only mutter, "But the license...it takes a few weeks...Saturday's too soon, Judge."

Milt grinned, and replied buoyantly, "Well, that's my first phone call."

Hardcastle dialed, and in seconds someone must have answered, he said, "Molly, it's Milt Hardcastle. A friend of mine is getting married. Yeah, it's great...How's about rushing the paper work for me... You can- fantastic!"

Mark sank back in the chair. He knew Milton C. Hardcastle was a force not to be reckoned with.

"I guess, I am getting married Saturday," Mark said to himself.

Milt smiled, put his hand over the receiver, and said, "Now you're cookin'."

THE END

Author's Note: _One of the Girls from Accounting_ , contained the only girl that seemed to change the character of Mark McCormick. Normally a smooth talker, he was rattled, by the less than glamorous, but truly good hearted, Kathy Kasternack. With all the hints of marriage, it was a shame that the show never revisited the pair. So, I gave it my best shot. In my mind this would take place right after the last episode of the show, placing Kathy's secret return to town at the beginning of season 3. Considering how Mark was quite the ladies' man that season, I think we can understand why Kathy stayed away.

Thanks for reading. The next installment is on its way. Mark and Kathy are about to be swept away by a wedding planning Hardcastle and a former cellmate of Mark's to whom he owes a favor. Expect more than a few 'hitches' as Mark gets married.

 _Hardcastle and McCormick: Just a Few People, and a Nice Spread_...coming soon.

With warmest regards,

mrwiseman


End file.
